Lifeblood
by Shadowrayne
Summary: Part 1 of 3 Kyria, a young shapeshifter, is pulled headlong into a war that has spanned generations, where her loyalty to her very species will be tested. RxOC Story Completed! Rewrite pending.
1. Chapter 1: Shapeshifter

Lifeblood  
By: Shadowrayne  
  
Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! Well...nothing by Edios, Silicon Knights, or...oh yeah, Crystal Dynamics! I own Kyria, Naomi, Maru, Larnos...and whomever else I come up with. I am only going to do this once. Read it a few million times and LEAVE ME ALONE!  
  
Kyria dodged the beast's attack with an agile backflip. That was when she used the power she had been training for her whole life. She felt the fur prickle as it quickly covered her body. As she slumped down onto all fours, she felt her spine lengthen into a tail. Her eyes went from their normal colors, blue and violet, to an emerald green. Her face lengthened into a white muzzle until she stood before her bobcat opponent, a fully grown wolf.  
  
Kyria felt the liquid steel power in her hind legs coil and release as she leapt at the rabid cat. The feline tried to escape but the young shapeshifters speed overwhelemed it. She felt with her jaws for the bobcat's jugular vein and relaxed slightly when the cat's lifeblood began to pour into her mouth.   
  
Kyria dropped the lifeless scrap of fur and turned to the judges, who were watching the fight from the stands of the arena. To add to the effect (and possibly boost her score) she stared at them as she changed back.  
  
"Good use of shifting ability, agility, and the quickest kill we've seen in a long time. Good work Miss Layonie." said a man in long robes who sat in the center of the judges.  
  
"Thank you Master Larnos." Kyria replied with a bow.  
  
"Top marks. Congratulations. The celebration for all the students who passed the exam will be in one weeks time, after the rest are finished."  
  
Kyria bowed one last time to her teacher and left the arena. Her joy was so great that on the way back to her dorm room, that she nearly didn't notice the dark figure step out from the pillar behind her. She whipped around to face a girl of about her age. She had shoulder length brown hair and her face was half bear.  
  
"What do you want Maru?" Kyria snapped.  
"I heard that you passed." The girl, Maru, replied with a sneer.   
"Your point?"  
"I wanted to congratulate you."  
"By clamping your jaws on my spine?" Kyria asked as she eyed the girl's half shifted face.  
"Anyway, I'm taking the trials next."  
"Good luck."  
"I won't need it."  
"Whatever." Kyria said as she started back to her room.  
  
"KY! WAIT UP!" A voice behind Kyria sounded as she whirled at the mention of her nickname.  
  
"Naomi! How'd you do?"  
"I passed! Maru said something about you getting top marks!"  
"Yup."  
"That's great!"  
"Thanks."  
"Wanna go pig out and watch some movies to celebrate?"  
"Aright!"  
At that the two best friends sped off to Naomi's room.  
  
Sorry about how short this is. I didn't have much time today. I realize there is nothing to do with Legacy of Kain in this chapter but bear with me! Next chapter we meet a rather sexy pre-fallen Razzy! ^_^ I also need at least one review and a bit more time to type before I post chapter 2! 


	2. Chapter 2: The Dance

Lifeblood  
By: Shadowrayne  
SVP: Yes, my friend, I am quite aware I left that part out. It was a combination of the fact that I got lazy, tired and simply started to realize how dumb that scene was.  
  
Deionarra: I did that on purpose. In my mind, nothing starts off a story like leaping inot a fight and not knowing why. Makes it interesting. At least that's my opinion. Also, as for only touching on a topic briefly, It was only an intro.  
  
VladimirsAngel: I can't resist him either. ^_^ This could be the start of a beautiful friendship...LOL!   
  
I hope to hear from ya'll again. Anyway, I hope Chapter 2 is a bit more...let's just say...interesting. Also, the vamps are a little...OOC. No flames please. (forgot that last part in Ch1. Oh well, didn't get any anyways. ^_^ You guys [girls] are the best!) HERE IS CHAPTER 2!  
Chapter 2  
  
Kyria was clothed in a flattering black dress that came to just above her knees. She walked in to the large banquet hall (complete with a dance floor) and sat down at one of the huge polished oaken tables. The banquet hall was hardly ever used. It's marble walls shone in the light of a thousand chandeliers and a the moonlight was visible from the many high-arched balconies.  
  
It was a week after Kyria's exam and she had the week off as after two more days she'd be leaving the Academy. From what she had been told, her parents had sent her there shortly after they found out that Kyria was a changeling, a shapeshifter. Shortly after, thier village had been burned to the ground. Kyria was the only survivor. The academy was the only school that accepted and taught changelings. Nowhere else would. Everyone within the huge walls had a certain rare ability that was shunned in "normal" society.  
  
Through the crowd she spotted an unfamiliar face in the crowd. He was a very handsome man who looked to be in his early to mid twenties. He had ebony hair and high cheekbones. His lithe figure was well suited to battle. His clothes were outlandish and he seemed to be looking for someone.  
  
Kyria stood and walked over to him.  
  
"Are you looking for someone?" she asked.  
"Yes. I believe her name was Kyria or something like that. Do you know her?" the man asked her. His stare was breathtaking. He had catlike, yellow eyes.  
"Why are you looking for her?"  
"I bear a message for her. I happen to know who slaughtered her family. I've been looking for the survivors for a long time." he replied. There was something he wasn't saying. Kyria could sense it.  
  
"Hey Kyrie! Wassup?!" a blonde guy ran up to her.  
"Hey Zepher(A/N Not Zephon. Zepher.). Nuttin much. I take it you passed the exams?"  
"Got that right! How's this sound? Zepher Coatl: Master Shapeshifter." the boy struck a pose that force Kyria to suppress a giggle.  
"I'll see you later Zeph. I'm kinda busy."  
"Save me a dance?"  
"Sure." Kyria said as she back to the man with yellow eyes.   
  
"I'm Kyria. What's your name? Why now of all times have you come to me with this information?" Kyria demanded. The man looked around.  
"We cannot talk here. Follow me." he turned to one of the moonlit balconies. Kyria followed him, even though every nerve in her body was telling her to shift and kill him.  
"My name is Raziel. I have been looking for you because the people that burned your village have been posing a threat to my people for a very long time."  
"Why tell me?"  
"You seem to be quite a capable fighter. Crafty, quick, strong willed. Only one more test." the man, Raziel said.   
"And what might that be?" Kyria replied with sarcastic curiosity.  
"This." Raziel lunged at her. Before she could react, he was holding her by the shoulders. She felt a sharp prick on her neck and suppressed a scream of pain as she felt her own blood run down her neck. She tried to push him away, but to no avail. What am I thinking?! she screamed at herself. She ignored the creature, sating it's thirst with her blood, and concentrated. The familiar tickling sensation returned as the fur began to ripple across her skin.  
  
Raziel pulled away and grinned, exposing blood-tipped fangs.  
"Well met. See you in Nosgoth." and he dissappeard back into the crowd. Pale and shaken, Kyria covered her neck with her raven-black hair and left the banquet hall.  
I hope you liked it! Razzy! That wasn't very nice! Anyway, same deal as last time. One review and you get the next chapter. Ugh! Band and typing DO NOT MIX! MY FINGERS HURT! -_-!! 


	3. Chapter 3: Revenge

HI!!! ^^ I'm back. To those of you who have read the first (handwritten) copy of this story, I am truly sorry. Chapters 3 and 4 have been cut. They had nothing to do with the main plot and I am too lazy to type them up. However, if you are curious about them, I would be happy to type them up and e-mail them to you ^^. Simply E-mail me at either cactus_kitten@msn.com or shadowrayne_1579@yahoo.com. With that said, the story is now down to 7 chapters. Don't worry though. The story does not end there. Paradox is currently 20 chapters which are longer than these so have no fear! Hope you like chapter 3/5!  
Anyway, getting to my reviews (I love you guys! *tear*)  
  
Deionarra: MWAHAHAHA! Don't worry, she gets a good hunk outta him in this chapter...*evil grin*  
VladimirsAngel: Actually, you're right. I don't mention this in the story, but his favored shift is an anaconda. ^^ Kyria is really cool once you get her in a fight...Once I get chapter 6 up...you shall see...  
Lilith: Thankies! ^^ I really enjoy your series (about Freya and Isca and all them. Lost on Nosgoth, Return to Nosgoth, and Nosgoth's Salvation.)  
Chapter 3 (five if you want chapters 3&4 from the original manuscript)  
  
It had been a month since Kyria had left the academy. She missed the all of her friends so much that it made her nearly cry just to think about them.  
  
She reached a hilltop and gazed at her surroundings. There they were. The pillars of Nosgoth. She had heard that it was a very dangerous place. Torn by war. Kyria made sure that all seven of the daggers that she carried were at the ready. As she descended the hill, the air suddenly got heavy. The silence was suffocating. Ominous shadows were everywhere. For the first time in her life, Kyria was afraid.  
  
Kyria sensed movement behind her. She whipped around and saw a flash of a cloven foot. Curious, she followed it. After about an hour of following the thing, she saw a huge church looming ahead. The thing ran in before she could get a good look at it. She slipped after it and into the church.  
  
Standing in the center of the room, was Raziel. Kyria gave herself bear claws and the agility of a cat as she circled her opponent. She lunged. Raziel stepped aside, clawing her over the eye with one of his three talons. He missed puncturing the eyeball but sliced her eyebrow and below her eye deeply. She blinked away the blood, ignoring the screaming wound. Raziel leapt at her. Kyria jumped up and landed on his back. She tore furiously with her claws. He spun over in midair, landing purposely on his back, forcing her to release him.  
  
"I underestimated you. Believe me, it won't happen again." Raziel told her. Kyria remained silent, and dove low this time. Raziel jumped and used her as a launchpad. Before he got much air Kyria rolled onto her back and siezed his ankle, twisting it and forcing him back down. As he came down, she rolled out from under him.She quickly shifted into a wolf. As she was about to rip into his spine, killing him, a loud commanding voice echoed throughout the church.  
  
"ENOUGH!" Kyria's head snapped up at the sound, giving Raziel the opportunity to sieze her by the shoulders and throw her across the room. Raziel kneeled before a man that looked somewhere between 90 and dirt. His skin had a green tint to his skin. Platinum hair fell from his scalp down to his waist. His eyes were yellow like Raziel's. He was a vampire.  
  
Kyria, as she shifted back, refused to kneel. An act of defiance. Unfortunately, the rush of adrenaline that had blocked the pain of the many wounds she had taken in the fight was gone. Every muscle in her body screamed. She glared at the man who had stopped her from exacting her revenge on Raziel. The bite, while not fatal, left her feverish and weak for several days.   
  
The man on the throne smirked at her, looking at the wound over her left eye, that would obviously leave a scar.  
  
"Sorry to end your little spat. However, Raziel IS my son..." the man said.  
The cold humor in his voice was obvious in the way he regarded them. He was not one to toy with.   
"You don't seem the type that cares about kin. I don't doubt that he's your son, you both seem to have the same manipulating ways. What else is he to you?" Kyria spat.  
"Hmm...Finally, a smart human. Raziel is the strongest of my lieutenants and my firstborn son. I am Kain, Lord of the vampires of Nosgoth. Who are YOU, mortal?" Kain asked, more of an order than a request.  
"Kyria."  
"Why were you so intent on ending Raziel?"  
"He attacked me a while back. I wanted to give him a taste of what getting your neck chomped on feels like."  
"How and where did you learn to fight like that?"  
"Nessesity."  
"Raziel, explain your near defeat at the hands of this girl, powerful though she is." Kain snapped at the kneeling lieutenant.  
"I have no explaination, Milord." Raziel replied. Kain eyed the clawmarks and slashes in his lieutenant, disgusted.  
"Is this the ally against the Sarafan you were talking about?" Kain demanded.  
"Yes Milord." Kain rose from his seat and began circling Kyria, looking her over.  
"Last I noticed, you were a vampire, not a vulture." Kyria snapped irritably.  
  
Raziel got to his feet as the door to the massive church opened and a man carrying a a young woman (who appeared to be unconcious) stepped in. He had black, spikey hair and was covered in blood, most likely not his own.   
  
"Zephon." Raziel hissed.  
"Raziel. Brought us an appetiser, I see." Zephon said, giving Kyria the (A/N sorry DragonSeer, this phrase is too cool not to use ^^) 'I'm hungry, let me eat you' look. He sauntered over to the young shapeshifter. Raziel glanced at Kyria and she nodded at him, giving him the okay. He turned back to Zephon.  
"Yeah. Go ahead." he said with a grin. Zephon gently removed a drop of blood that was running down Kyria's cheek with his claw and popped it into his mouth. He moved the hair from her neck and eyed the twin scars that Raziel had given her at the dance.  
  
"Just like you Raziel, taking the first bite." Zephon shrugged and lowered his face towards the girl's neck. All in one motion, Kyria snaked her hand around Zephon's throat and slammed his back against a nearby wall. Zephon went limp from the pressure on his neck, gasping for air. Raziel and Kain both chuckled.  
  
"Never let your guard down, vampire." Kyria hissed at the captive vampire, releasing him and letting him slump to his knees.  
"You'll die for that, you human whelp." Zephon snarled as he picked himself up from the floor.  
"Wrong Zephon. She nearly bested me. You don't stand a chance, even if she is weakened from her spat with me." Raziel told his younger sibling. Zephon glared at him and walked over to the still-comatose girl on the floor. He picked her up and promptly tore open her throat.  
  
"You're powerful, there is certainly no doubt about that. Will you be staying in Nosgoth to help us cruch the Sarafan?" Kain asked. She could tell he was being unusually direct with her, cutting directly to the point.  
"I suppose." She answered, eyeing Zephon who was feeding and wrinkling her nose in disgust.  
"Good. Raziel, find the girl a place to stay." Kain ordered the snickering vampire. Raziel plugged up and nodded. He beckined for Kyria to follow him out of the church. Once they were outside, Raziel spoke.  
"I've never seen Zephon so disgraced. Watch your back. He doesn't take kindly to a lost meal. For a while there, I didn't think you'd come after me."  
"Why did you lead me here?" Kyria asked.  
"You'll find out eventually." Raziel answered.  
"I may stay here, but that does NOT mean that I trust you in the least."  
"Why are you here then?"   
"I...I'm not sure...I thought it was to kill you but...I'm not so sure anymore..."  
Well folks, that was Chapter 3. SVP will probably notice the fact that I cut a lot out of this chapter. (Especially considering the fact that she is sitting beside me as I am typing this with the original manuscript on the desk in front of us and listening to a burned copy of Evanescence's Fallen. ^^) I hope you like! Anyways, I am raising my requirement to 2 reviews to get up a new chapter (this shouldn't be a problem as I've been getting at least 3 for each Chapter up until now ^^ )  
  
Well, I hope to hear from you people in my reviews. I want to get this said now. Paradox may well take longer to get each chapter up. Lifeblood is already written. Paradox is not.  
  
Anyway, you guys are the best. *Hands out burned copies of Fallen to all that have reviewed.* 


	4. Chapter 4: Vampirism

Hi again! I must admit, I really didn't think that anyone would like this story. Boy, have you guys (girls) proved me wrong! You guys are the best! This chapter skips ahead about a month after Kyria entered Nosgoth. This chapter took the longest to write. Those of you who worry about Kyria toward the end, rest assured. This is not the end. The vamps (and Ky) have much bigger fish to fry...MWUAHAHAHAHA! Anyway, Glad you liked the Cd's! ^^ As always, if you want the original copy of this story, just e-mail me at cactus_kitten@msn.com or shadowrayne_1579@yahoo.com.  
  
Space Toaster: Jump as much as you want, just try not to crush Melchiah. Zephon beats him up enough! ^^ Glad you liked it.  
Raven: *blushes* Why thank you!  
Lilith: You think Ky has nerve? Yeah. This chapter will really open your eyes! She can REALLY take a hit. *winces at the thought of what happens to Ky* Yeah, must run in the family...but more on that in Paradox. I'm so evil! Hinting at things that only Me and Sephiroth's Vampire Princess know! She has read the original versions of this and what I have so far of Paradox. ^^  
Chapter 4  
  
Time passed and Raziel slowly but surely earned Kyria's trust. She had been on several raids with them, obtaining several more scars, but learning to feel that at every life taken was a life avenged. The vampires of Nosgoth had begun to treat her like one of them, a little sister if you will.  
  
"Kyria, wake up! The Sarafan are coming." a vampire with long black hair, named Rahab whispered as he shook the sleeping mortal. Kyria simply rolled over, mumbling something about a fish. Impatient, Rahab yanked the blanket from under her, causing her to land in an undignified heap on the floor with a large thud.  
  
"F$%&*&*!!!!!!!! What was that for?!" Kyria yelped, rubbing the back of her head where it had hit the floor.  
  
"The Sarafan. They're 'attempting' a surprise attack. Kain told me to bring you to the Sanctuary." Rahab answered. Kyria stood, snatched her boots and slid them on. She tied back her hair and grabbed her daggers and newly aquired sword. She and Rahab were like shadows as they slinked through Nosgoth. At one point another shadow joined them. Raziel. They reached the Sanctuary just before dawn. The light of a thousand torches, all in a jumbled mass were heading for the vampire territory. They entered the old church and saw that the other four lieutenants were already there. Dumah was leaning on a wall, Turel stood in the center of the room looking extremely bored, and Zephon was terrorizing Melchiah with a torch.  
  
"They're almost at the edge of our land. What's the plan?" Kyria asked.  
  
"We have most of our forces at the edge. We're going to fall back to here. Then, we let the humans in." Kain replied, grasping the Soul Reaver. In the distance, the sound of battle shattered the uneasy silence of the Nosgoth night. After a few minutes in which the sounds got closer, vampires poured into the sanctuary. One of the last stayed by the door and barred it once everyone was inside. The vampires reformed thier battle ranks, lieutenants and Kain in the front. Kyria proudly took her place on Kain's side, opposite of Raziel. The lieutenants and Ky drew thier swords, prepared to handle the fools who had challenged them on thier own land. Kain nodded at the warrior near the doors and he unbarred it.  
  
Sarafan poured in. Most were struck down on the spot by the front lines. It went on like that until only a few Sarafan remained. They were bieng forced into a circle. All of them charged except one. The ones that had charged were liberated of thier heads. As the lieutenants turned thier attention back to the lone human. Suddenly, teh mortal turned to Kyria and spoke.  
  
"Call back your dogs Kyria!" Kyria's eyes widened in amazement.  
  
"Enough. She's mine." Kyria hissed.  
  
"She?" Raziel asked, puzzled.  
The warrior threw off her armor and weapons. It was Maru. Kyria did the same and glared at her former rival, now enemy. The vampires backed away, forming a circle around both shapeshifters. Maru's skin stretched and lengthened as she assumed her favored form. A black grizzly bear. Kyria shifted to her usual white wolf. The bear let out a roar as it charged. Kyria leapt aside and latched her canine jaws on Maru's left hind leg. Maru screamed her pain and fury to the world as she tried desperatly to free herself. Kyria let go and jumped at Maru. She ducked, allowing Kyria's bluff to work. Kyria whipped around in midair, landing in such a way as she could rip into Maru's midspine, forcing her to turn back to her original form. Kyria leapt off the rapidly changing Maru, and turned inot a huge tiger. She lunged at Maru. The human managed to kick the cat in the head, deflecting her attack. As Kyria spun around for a second charge, Maru flipped on to her back. Kyria leapt again, as mistake for which she nearly paid for with her life. Maru snatched up her sword from the ground and plunged it deep into Kyria's ribcage. Her head was the first thing to change back. It is said that her scream of agony still echoes in the skies of Nosgoth. As she fell, with her last ounce of strength, she plunged her claws into Maru's skull, piercing the brain, killing her instantly.  
  
Raziel leapt forward and caught Kyria as she fell. He gently laid her on the floor and, as a puddle of black lifeblood formed, started searching for a way to save her. His eyes fell on the two small scars on her neck.  
  
Raziel pulled the sword out of her, causing her to make a noise that sounded like a cross between a grurgle and a scream. He sliced his wrist with it. Blood swelled instantly from the wound as it ran into Kyria's mouth. Her face took on a sleepy look. He smacked her in the face with his free hand and her eyes snapped open again.   
  
"Stay awake!" he knew she couldn't hear him. She was mumbling nonsense under her breath, delierious. She started to choke, coughing up large amounts of blood, both her own and Raziel's. She began to shiver uncontrollably as the cold hand of death tightened around her throat. Raziel made the wound in his wrist deeper and forced her to swallow the blood by stroking her throat and forcing the muscles to respond. Her shivering ceased after a few more minutes and her breathing became steady again.  
MWAHAHAHA! KY IS A VAMPIRE! YAY! ^^ Told you not to worry. Anyway, I'm not gonna set a quota for reviews anymore. I can't wait to get the next chapter up! But...*Pulls out a huge buffet table of great food with a crapload of money for all that review* ^^ I can still bribe ya! See you all later! 


	5. Chapter 5: Bloodlust

Wow, I didn't think I'd get 2 reviews this fast... Anyway, the vote is...I CONTINUE NOW! (Bear with me, I got into the Mountain Dew.)  
But first: Review Response!  
  
Grisabele, Lady Glamour: WELL IT'S ABOUT TIME YOU'VE BEEN ON! Anyway, who the frick is Mike? Oh, wait...OH! I get it...  
  
Lilith: I'm really glad you like this story. You are now officially my biggest fan! *Tear drop* You're the best *hugs* Sorry, caffine and almost 11pm DO NOT MIX.  
  
Vladmir'sAngel: Uh...you do that...  
  
Sephiroth's Vampire Princess: NO PROFANITY! MY MOM READS THIS YOU NIMROD! Thank you though.  
  
Raven: Thank you! *looks over to find Ky drooling over Raz* HEY NOW! NUNOTHAT!  
  
On with the Fic...Uh-oh...I think...yup...she's ticked...  
Chapter 5  
  
When Kyria awoke, the first thing she noticed was the fact that there was no gaping hole in her ribcage.  
  
"Wow, I'm dead. Big surprise. Considering the small detail that Maru turned me into some kind of twisted voo-doo tiger..." Ky thought. One minor problem. If she was dead, why did her head hurt like this? That was when she looked at her hand. She no longer had five fingers. She had three talons. Frantic, she tried to stand but fell, off balance, back onto the bed. Her feet didn't grip the floor properly! She looked down and realized that her feet were now cloven. She ran her tongue over her top row of teeth. She had fangs.  
  
Kyria carefully got up and left her small residence. After a bit, she got used to moving with her new feet and headed towards the Sanctuary. She threw open the doors and saw Raziel inside, talking to Zephon about what he should not have been doing in Meridian the night before (A/N ~_^ I love my player Zephon. Sososososo COOL!). In a rage, she walked up to him, picked him up by the neck and slammed him as hard as she could (which, for a vampire, is pretty dang hard.) into a wall.   
  
"What'd you do to me?" she snarled as she glared at him.  
"I saved your life." Raziel calmly replied (well as calm as anyone being pinned to a wall by a very ticked off woman.). Kyria released him and proceeded to hit her head on the wall repeatedly in frustration (sounds an awful ot like me...).  
  
"I see you're awake." Kain greeted. Kyria kept at it, ignoring him. "I don't see why you're so upset." he told her.  
  
"Why am I upset!? Why?! I'm 'upset' because now I'm STUCK here! I can't go back and see my friends...or ANYTHING..." Kyria exploded. She whipped around and burst out of the Sanctuary.   
  
She ran as fast and hard as she could (which, again, is pretty dang fast.), stopping only when the only thing in front of her was a sheer drop into the lake of the dead. She plopped down and eventually, thoughts of Naomi and Zepher crept into her head. She tried shifting to see if she had retianed her power as a vampire. The familiar sensation came as she became the wolf, but it wasn't much comfort. She threw her head back in a long, mournful howl.  
  
Raziel crept up beside her and stared into the lake. It always gave him the feeling that the lake knew something he didn't (A/N I wonder why...).   
  
"Are we really that bad?" Raziel asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" Kyria asked as she changed back.  
  
"You make it sound like this is worse than death. Is it?"  
  
"I'm sorry...it's just...You don't remember being human do you?"  
  
"No, Kain brought my soul back from the Spectral Realm. Therefore, I'm in a way, his son."  
  
"So I'm your daughter?"  
  
"No, you were still alive when I turned you."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Hungry?" Raziel asked with a sly grin.  
  
"Kinda." she replied.  
  
"Come on. Time for your first hunt." Raziel got to his feet.  
  
"Where are we going?" Kyria asked, standing as well.  
  
"To look for survivors of lastnight's battle."  
  
The pair found one rather quickly. They toyed with the warrior for a while, one blocking off an escape route while the other closed in. Finally, with the simple flick of a claw, thier game ended.  
  
The blood was like a liquid drug. Kyria instantly felt the life force of her victim get devoured by a deeper part of her existence. After he was drained, Kyria felt more alive than she ever had before. She could actually FEEL smell and sound. The slightest noise made her twitch in anticipation. Her bloodlust, however, was not sated. She craved more.  
  
"It's great isn't it?" Raziel asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
"Are you kidding? It's friggin addictive!" she answered. Raziel grinned and he looked up at the sky.  
  
"It's nearly dusk. We should head back to the Sanctuary." Raziel said.  
That was chapter 5. Yes, I realize I made several errors in that chapter. Kyria skipping her fledge stage was one. For the purposes of my twisted little brain, I wanted her immune to sunlight. Next chapter! THE SHOWDOWN WITH THE SARAFAN! 


	6. Chapter 6: Sarafan Showdown Part 1

Thank you guys for all the reviews. I'm slight;y more sane than I was last time (We ran out of Mountain Dew). Anyway, sorry it's taken me so long. School sucks.  
  
DragonSeer: Thank you for your insight. I really appriciate the constructive criticism. It's the first tip I've gotten on my writing in like...ever.  
  
Sephiroth's Vampire Princess: Look, I said I was sorry, but showhopping on a field trip? Nu-uh, No way.  
  
Anyway, if anyone wanted the full version (in otherwords: Uncut *evil laugh*) they'd ask in thier reviews.  
  
Lilith: I am honored. I hope you like this new chapter!  
  
Majin Jester: I will. Don't worry.  
  
Evil: Yo, chill. No flames or I WILL be extrememly mean to you in the future. That was uncalled for and flat out rude. Although I share your feelings on the fact that they SHOULD make a pre-Soul Reaver game, I have to disagree that the Raz-man never had feelings for anybody. I mean, look at Kain and Umah (before he gutted her like a fish for betraying him).   
  
HERE IS THE LONG AWAITED (I hope) CHAPTER 6!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
When they entered the old church, the other vampire, the ones who hadn't seen this morning stared at Kyria. She didn't get it. She hadn't changed THAT much had she? That was when she caught a glipse of her own reflection in the blade of another vampire. Pulling out her own sword, she gazed into it. Her eyes were now divided into two rings. The outer hoop was just as it always had been, blue or violet. But the inner ring was a beautiful shade of gold. She resheathed the sword and looked around. Every vampire in Nosgoth was there.  
  
"What's going on?" she hissed at Raziel.  
  
"We're going after the Sarafan. An all-out attack." came Raziel's reply. Kyria nodded and tore the sleeves off her shirt to tie back her hair. This accented the scar above her left eye, making it look deeper and giving her a dangerous look.  
  
Even though she wasn't a lieutenant, Kyria retained her spot at Kain's flank. The army moved through the solitude of Nosgoth's night like a silent assassin, going in for the kill. They heard the cries of men inside the stronghold and knew they had been seen. That would make the fight all the more interesting. THey dropped their stealth and attacked head-on. The gate opened and Sarafan warriors poured out.   
  
The Soul Reaver was the first sword to bite into mortal flesh as Kain swung it. The Sarafan who took the blow looked up at Kain with blank eyes as his intestines began to pour from the oozing gash in his gut. As the vampire ranks were broken up, Kyria and Raziel fought back to back, covering each others weak spots. Thier fierce swings were adding to thier body counts every second.   
  
As the human nubers diminished and the vampires showed no sign of backing down, a second wave of mortal warriors flooded from the stronghold. They met the same fate as thier late companions at the hands of the undead army. When they were anihillated, a single man in long, flowing robes stepped fearlessly from the gates. Kyria left Raziel's side and darted throught the bodies of the fallen.  
  
"Larnos." Kyria growled as the other vampires started to surround her former master.  
  
"Kyria. My, my. You HAVE stooped low now haven't you? Such a pity that the one shapshifter I actually had faith in, could drop to the pitiful form you now inhabit." he drawled.  
  
He started to chuckle as he shifted, growing and stretching until he was a huge...beast was the only word to describe what he had become. Fur covered most of his body and he had teeth so large, the Soul Reaver could have been used for it's toothpick. His face was lengthened into a large, wet, snout. Larnos reached down to swat liesurely at the vampires who were scrambling to get away from his sword-sized claws.  
  
All at once the vampires attacked in a desperate attempt to kill the thing that would consider them all appetisers. Kyria leapt up and began tearing furiously with the claws on both her feet and hands at the beast's neck. Larnos screamed in pain as the young vampire ripped through layers of fur, flesh and muscle. From somewhere below her, a sword whizzed through the air and pierced about a foot away from her head. It embedded itself deep into the neck of the beast. Kyria recognised the sword as Raziel's and climbed a little higher on the monster. She rammed her claws into the former shifting master's eyes, using her vampiric strength to it's fullest.  
  
So you know, this chapter IS NOT complete. It's just I feel bad for not having posted sooner. Part of it has been that I was grounded for a week. Anyway, after this battle, only part two of this and the ending are left... Don't worry. Paradox is finished and is MUCH longer than this. I wrote this a few months ago and decided I'd put more detail and an actual PLOT into the sequel. The plot to this will be revealed toward the end but...if you guessed that...woah, almost slipped...I gotta post this before I give away any more...  
  
THANK YOU LILITH FOR BEING THE FAN TO A NOVICE 13-YEAR- OLD! 


	7. Chapter 7: Victory or Sarafan Showdown ...

YO! I'm back! I got a B- on the board portion of the project and an A+ on the hand out so I am fairly happy. Please, if there are typos in this chapter, find it in your hearts to forgive me. It's 2am and I am ready to drop.  
  
Review Response:  
  
Lilith: Don't worry, I'll be nice to Isca. I love him! Anyway, I also need to borrow like...well...a lot. The concept of Fire-eyes is that a girl undergoes the same trials as Isca and came from a tithe village. I also need to borrow Gurt and Freya for a bit...Anyway, I'll talk to you later...if my mom ever lets me on before it's midnight in your timezone.... Oh and yes, I'm sure I'm 13. And thank you for your nice comments.  
  
Chapter 7 (or, if ya want, 6 continued.)  
  
Larnos was blinded. He never saw the firstborn lieutenant leap up onto his failing body and grasp the hilt of his vampiric blade, using it to pull himself up. Raziel then ripped the blade free and plunged it into another location, twisting it brutally as it buried itself in the monster's flesh. The fur was becoming increasingly matted and ragged, drenched in his own blood.  
  
The Soul Reaver hit it's mark as Kain swung it, slicing Larnos's spinal cord, severing all feeling from the neck down, which, in it's own way, was more painful than physical agony. The last thing the former shifting master heard was Kyria, whispering into his ear.  
  
"I owed you." The score was settled as a pair of swords were shoved through the eye sockets of the beast, ending his life in one painful strike. All the pain, every scrape, cut, gash, and illness, was condensed into one final flash. It wasn't the sword that killed him. It never is the weapon you die on that kills you. It is the lifetime of pain, condensed into one moment, amplified by your body's desire to hold on for just a second longer, fighting, even though the battle was lost from the start.  
  
Rahab and Zephon yanked thier swords free of the corpse as Kyria leapt off her former master and Raziel retrieved his sword from it's place, embedded in flesh. Kain led the others back to the sanctuary. The legion of undead was so exhausted they could barely convince thier sore feet to hold them up for one more step. Then another....and another....Kyria's body screamed at her for this kind of strain, causing her to fall over her own feet several times, landing hard on her knees. The others weren't holding up so well either. Zephon was so tired he didn't even pick up an abandoned torch to light Dumah's clothes on fire to watch him run in circles screaming like a girl. Even the mighty Kain showed signs of exhaustion. His shoulders sagged slightly and the tip of the Reaver dragged slighly. Dark clouds began to pour in over the skies of Nosgoth. The first droplets of rain hit the ground, sparking like small diamonds as they began to pour down from the heavens. The vampires trudged on, to tired to either feel, or care about the searing pain as thier own flesh was seared by the glittering rain.  
  
When they reached the sanctuary, the warriors plopped down on the floor, giving way to thier exhaustion. Kyria laid her head on Raziel's shoulder. Sensing no discomfort on his part, she fell quickly into sleep's dark embrace... 


	8. Chapter 8: The Fall of an Angel

Review Response:  
  
Lilith: Thank you for the compliments. My little mind has already written the Prologue and first two chapters to Fire-eyes. Don't worry though. Paradox is the sequel to this and will be coming soon.  
  
Grizzy: I know it's short. Thank you for the cookie! GETCHA BUTT ON MESSENGER! And....*runs over and hugs Rahab*  
  
Raziella D. Reaver: Thank you and I will continue this story.   
  
Chapter 8  
  
The vampires of Nosgoth came close to annihallating the Sarafan forces several times over the next several centuries. Kyria and Raziel's friendship grew into a strong love. Kain was becoming more powerful by the nanosecond with the Soul Reaver at his side.   
  
One particular evening, when Kyria and Raziel were alone, sitting on a high perch above a lake, Raziel showed her something both wonderful and dangerous at the same time. He unfurled his newest Dark Gift, a pair of perfect, batlike wings. Kyria looked ready to burst with happiness.  
  
"Raziel! They're wonderful!" she said as she threw her arms around his neck.  
  
"Thank you. But...Kain must be told." Raziel said with a sigh, knowing the possible consquences.  
  
"You can't!"  
  
"I have to."  
  
"He'll toss you into the lake as a traitor!"  
  
"So be it. It must be done." Raziel said, looking away from Kyria.  
  
"Please...just...don't..." Kyria said as crimson tears, red with the blood of her burning flesh, flowed down her cheeks.  
  
"Kyria, I need to tell you something and I need you to listen. Can you do that?" Raziel asked gently. Kyria nodded. "A long time ago, I was out hunting when I saw smoke rising from a small village on the horizion. I got there only to find that it had been ransacked and burned to the ground. For some reason I searched around for survivors. In the wreckage of one house, I found a small child of no more than 1. She had one blue eye and one was violet. The sign of a shapeshifter. I had no use for a human child, so I took her to a place I knew trained shapeshifters. Unfortuanatly, I couldn't keep my nose out of her life. When the child was about...I'd estimate about 6, I listened at some windows when I heard the headmaster speaking to someone. He was talkng about the village that the child had lived in. How he had worked for the Sarafan and had them slaughter the village, looking for a child that could rival his power and to have her killed. The village was the one I had found the girl in. I checked in on her from time to make sure Larnos had not discovered her presence. On the night of the celebration of her graduation from the academy, I approached her. I attacked her, with no intent for killing her, mainly because I feared that Larnos suspected her. My lure worked. She followed me to the Sanctuary of the Clans and nearly killed me." Raziel said quietly, not meeting Kyria's eyes.  
  
"So...it was YOU who took me to the academy?" the woman asked in disbelief.  
  
Raziel nodded solomnly as he pulled Kyria into his arms...  
  
*******************************************************************************************  
  
The nest morning Kyria watched as her mate had the bones ripped from his wings and was thrown into teh Lake of the Dead, damning him to an eternity of relentless agony. Kyria left Kain's empire forever that day, unable to stay there any longer due to the torment she relived ever time she looked at any place she and Raziel had been together. Less than a year later, Kyria gave birth to a child. The little girl, Nya, had Raziel's dark features and Kyria's shapeshifting abilities. She had eyes of blue and the feral vampire green.  
  
Raziel's legacy lives on... 


	9. Epilouge: Understanding

** _ Epilouge _ **   
  
  
  
_ Okay, yeah, I said it was completed... but hey, I lied. So here's the epilouge. _   
  
  
  
  
Kyria sat staring out the cold glass of the window. It was about a week after Raziel's descent into chaos. She was nearly unreckognizable. Her waistlength hair was frizzy and unkempt. Her face was burned and streaked with bloody tears. The path each tear had taken looked as though someone had run a hot poker down her skin.   
  
  
_ You hold the answer deep within your own mind  
Conciously you've forgotten it   
That's the way the human mind works   
Whenever something is too unpleasant   
Too shameful for us to entertain we reject it   
We erase it from our memory   
But the Imprint is always there.   
  
We wash it all away   
We wish it all away   
We hope it all away   
Can't cry it all away _   
  
  
It had been all she could do to keep from jumping after him. A white-hot hatred such as she had never known bubbled up like magma at the fresh remembrance of the sadistic look in Kain's eyes as he uttered those three words...   
  
  
_ The pain that grips you   
The fear that binds you   
Releases life in me   
In our mutual shame we hide our eyes   
To blind them from the truth   
That finds a way to who we are   
  
Please don't be afraid   
When the darkness fades away   
The dawn will break the silence screaming in our hearts   
My love for you still grows   
This I do for you   
Before I try to fight the truth my final time _   
  
  
The stormy sky outside reflected the storm of emotion going on inside of her. Turmoil, pain, fear, sadness, and a swarm of emotions that were all foriegn to her. The most distinct of those was the feeling of lonliness.   
  
  
_ We're supposed to be real   
We feel alone when we're not together   
And that is real   
Can't wash it all away   
Can't wish it all away   
Can't cry it all away   
Can't scratch it all away _   
  
  
He was gone... forever...   
  
  
_ Lying beside you   
Listening to you breathe   
The light that flows inside of you   
Burns inside of me   
Hold and speak to me   
Of love without a sound   
Tell me you will live through this   
And I will die for you   
Cast me not away   
Say you'll be with me   
You're not alone, Honey   
Never, never _   
  
  
A new wave of tears overcame her.   
  
  
_ Can't fight it all away   
Can't hope it all away   
Cant' scream it all away   
it just won't fade away   
Can't wash it all away   
Can't wish it all away   
Can't, can't, can't   
Can't throw it all away   
Cant' scratch it all away...   
Can't fight it all away   
Can't hope it all away   
Can't scream it all away   
Oh get it all away...   
Oh get it all away...   
  
but the imprint is always there   
Nothing is ever really forgotten   
  
** Because I'm dying too... **_


End file.
